prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 27, 2004 Monday Night RAW results
The September 27, 2004 Edition of RAW was a televised Professional wrestling event by the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 27, 2004 at the Kemper Arena in Kansas, Missouri. Summary With his shot at regaining the World Heavyweight Championship hanging in the balance, Randy Orton delivered a speech for the ages. The former champion had certainly caught the ear of Ric Flair on RAW Monday night. Orton all but called the Nature Boy washed up, mocking the 16-time World Champion for his undying allegiance to Triple H and Evolution. He even called Flair a glorified cheerleader. Of course, Orton's motivational ploy had a distinct purpose. Orton needed to defeated Batista in a No Disqualification Match to be eligible for a title shot against Triple H on Taboo Tuesday on Oct. 19, and weakening Evolution by turning Flair against The Game seemed like an ingenious plan. But while Orton's words got Flair to think, they weren't enough to make him act. Flair passed up on the chance to defy Triple H. Instead, he rattled Orton with a crippling chair shot to the back that ultimately cost him his match with Batista and his chance to be on the Taboo Tuesday ballot. The main event actually salvaged an otherwise rough night for Triple H. After he promptly insulted the Kemper Arena fans and denounced the whole idea of Taboo Tuesday, he then found himself in a match with Shelton Benjamin. Benjamin actually beat Triple H for a third time on RAW, but this time it came via disqualification as a frustrated Triple H walloped the talented Benjamin with the title belt. Christian and Tyson Tomko defeated Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho in an entertaining tag team match in Kansas City. Christian, the self-proclaimed show-stealer, actually heisted the win, pinning HBK while using the top rope for leverage. The party thrown for new RAW Diva Christy Hemme was hardly a celebration. In fact, Trish Stratus enlisted Hemme in her first match, a 3-on-1 Handicap Bra and Panties Match featuring the newest Diva against herself, Gail Kim and Molly Holly. The match lasted mere seconds as Hemme was stripped down. Still, the always resilient and upbeat rookie left the ring with her chin up to the delight of the crowd. Also, there was more news regarding the Eugene and Eric Bischoff match at Taboo Tuesday, including some possible stipulations for the loser. With Lita still too shaken up to talk on camera, Kane gave an emotional interview on RAW. The Big Red Monster also promised his unborn baby son would not die alone, guaranteeing Gene Snitsky, the man whose chair shot triggered the fatal collision, would pay with his life. Results ; ; *Shelton Benjamin defeated Triple H by DQ (9:40) *The Hurricane & Rosey defeated Rhyno & Tajiri (3:58) *Gene Snitsky defeated Val Venis (2:30) *Christian & Tyson Tomko defeated Shawn Michaels & Chris Jericho (10:45) *Batista defeated Randy Orton in a No DQ Match (7:41) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Raw-27-9-2004.2.jpg Raw 9-27-04 1.jpg Raw 27-9-2004.jpg External links * RAW #592 * RAW #592 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events Category:Events with No Disqualification matches